Rini's First Kiss
by moonjaime4
Summary: You know how Peruru told Rini he would always be in Rini's dreams? Well this story plays off that. SPOILER: Peruru has been in Rini's dreams a few times before this story.


"Peruru!" Rini cried out as she ran through the woods, anxious to get to the beach. Her smile faded once she arrived and saw no sign of her friend.

_He wouldn't stand me up so where is he?_

Slightly big hands covered Rini's eyes and she giggled. "Peruru." She took his hands from her face and turned to face him. She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He picked up the basket at the side of him. "I was putting together a picnic for us."

"You're so sweet, Peruru." He blushed.

"Um.. where do you want to sit?"

Rini took Peruru's hand and led him to this cherry blossom tree that was still close to the ocean. Peruru laid a blanket down and started pulling out food from the basket.

"I didn't know what kind of food you like. I remember you being fond of sweets so I bought a variety of desserts." Rini smiled at the memory of how they first met.

_Rini was on her way to Darien's house to win a bet against Serena that her homemade cookies were way better than Serena's. Until she saw a guy with silver hair and colorful wings standing outside a candy store. But just as she blinked, she saw he no longer had wings. She approached him and still no wings. Not even when she circled him and bent down at his feet did his wings reappear. He looked at her curiously while she stared at him frustrated she was unable to see his wings._

_Peruru finally spoke. "Hey nice kitty. What's her name?"_

_Rini turned her nose up at him. She didn't appreciate him hiding his wings from her. "Her name is Diana."_

_He leaned in closer to talk to the purple kitten on top of Rini's head._

"_Well, nice to meet you Diana."_

_Rini was shocked when Diana jumped off her head and onto Peruru's shoulder and began to lick the side of his face._

_Peruru exclaimed, "Hey stop! You're tickling me!"_

_He started to laugh. A very cute laugh and Rini couldn't help but giggle in return. Then they looked at each other and smiled, laughing together._

Rini snapped back to reality when she heard Peruru calling her name.

"You know I don't have much time," Peruru reminded her.

Rini nodded. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Rini grabbed his hand, smiling at how perfect their hands fit together.

"Rini?"

She looked up at him and before she could realize what he was about to do, his lips were on hers. Rini pushed him away not because she didn't enjoy the kiss but she was caught off guard. _He gave me my first kiss._

Peruru was embarrassed. He hadn't meant to force himself on her. He just thought about the time Rini had kissed his cheek. Granted, it was just on the cheek but he had thought about that kiss for the longest and wanted to return the favor. He wanted to be Rini's first kiss.

"I'm sorry, Rini. I shouldn't have done that." Peruru stood up, angry at himself for being impulsive. He should have at least asked her could he kiss her. He felt the wind shift and knew it was about the time for him to go. He flew over to where the tides were rolling in on the beach and stopped in midair. He couldn't bring himself to look Rini in the eye. "I'll make it up to you next time."

He was about to take off when Rini yelled, "Wait, Peruru!"

"I have to go, Rini." He hated that he made it awkward between them.

"Do it again."

He looked at her puzzled. "What?"

Rini looked up at him with misty eyes and walked over to him. "Kiss me..again."

He was still a good 5 feet above her head but when she said please, Peruru lowered himself enough to where his lips could claim hers. He enjoyed the softness of her lips and Rini shivered at the warmth of their kiss. Peruru pulled away first not wanting to overstep again. Rini still had to her eyes closed when she realized Peruru wasn't kissing her anymore. She opened her eyes almost in a daze and blushed when she saw Peruru staring at her from above.

"Sorry our picnic was so short. I promise to be here before you next time." Peruru smiled at her before taking off into the sky.

The sound of her alarm blaring woke Rini up. She quickly turned it off and looked out the window. The sun was coming up and she already wanted the day to be over. Then she smiled to herself. "I'll see you tonight, Peruru."


End file.
